


Discovering the Secret

by CanaryCat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCat/pseuds/CanaryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ongoing series of short drabbles that I'm writing for my RP group on Facebook.  It is AU, in our group Felicity works for Merlyn and this is the story of how she found out his identity as the Dark Archer and she has no affiliation with Oliver Queen.  Yeah this sucks as writing but I just wanted to post it somewhere more people can see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just restating this is AU!!

Felicity Smoak, practically invisible IT genius, had been working for Merlyn Global Group for 9 months now and had proven to almost everyone that she was worth her salt. From redoing the building's entire wifi system, to improving interoffice technology and even (respectfully of course) suggesting ways to make the manpower part of the IT department more efficient, Felicity felt she had finally found her stride. Word and news had spread quickly recently of this so called vigilante...a fair amount of it in swears she would hear from her boss Malcolm Merlyn's office especially when he had other high ranking people in there with him. She figured that since 'the Hood' as he was called was just targeting businessmen someone unnoticeable like her had nothing to worry about. However when news of another vigilante, the Dark Archer, started to spread then Felicity started to become a bit concerned. This new person wasn't afraid to permanently maim or even kill anyone in his way, and her working in a part of the building crucial to it's function she thought by some fluke she'd become a target....well more like a pawn for whatever reasons. However after Felicity had seen on the news that her mother was one of the people who died in an attack, an attack the Hood failed to stop, Felicity started to quietly root for the Dark Archer...whoever he was.


End file.
